Because of Laskar Dumbledore
by Sandhi Keyness
Summary: "dari mana kau dapatkan benda ini?" tanya Mrs. Potter.  "dari kantung Doraemon, nobita yang kasih!" jawab Harry.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Author : Sandhi Keyness

Pair : Luna x Harry

Title : Because of Laskar Dumbledore

Preface :

Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita imajinasiku pada kalian semua. So, safe to read and enjoy!

Nb: I hope its comment nicely. Dan dilarang FIKTOR!

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Mrs. Potter selalu disibukkan dengan suara kicauan burung hantu yang membawa jutaan lembar surat dari penggemar Harry yang disebut Laskar Dumbledore. Kali ini surat Laskar Dumbledore kian bertambah jumlahnya tiap Minggu. Tiap Minggu juga banyak burung hantu yang datang sehingga populasi burung hantu di Grimmauld Place bertambah. Tidak heran kalau stress Mrs. Potter bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"HAAARRRYYYY!" teriak Mrs. Potter, membuat lukisan Mrs. Black terbangun dan mengomel terus.

"Huuwaaaa!" kata Harry menguap sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Semalam tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Ternyata menjadi auror itu tidaklah mudah. Apalagi selain harus menangkap penyihir hitam, ia juga harus menangani ratusan Laskar Dumbledore yang setiap hari berkerumun di dekat perapian pintu masuk Kementrian Sihir. Kadang juga Laskar Dumbledore menuntut Harry untuk sebulan sekali melakukan meet and greet dengan para fans fanatiknya itu. Belum lagi sekarang Mrs. Potter sudah terlalu cemburu dengan para Laskar Dumbledore itu. Bagaimana tidak ! Pipi, tangan dan punggung Harry biasa dipegang-pegang sama mereka yang 95% nya merupakan perempuan. ("Aku saja sebagai istrinya tidak secentil itu." Batin Mrs. Potter).

"Apalagi yang me…huwaaa…reka lakukan terhadapmu, honey?" kata Harry yang masih agak mengantuk sambil menuruni tangga.

"kau lihat saja sendiri! Aku menyerah!" kata Mrs. Potter dengan tangan terangkat.

"ayolah… ini hanya sekumpulan surat dan segerombolan burung hantu." Rayu Harry. "Oh, Hi, apa kabar? Selamat datang di Grimmauld Place." Kata Harry pada burung hantu yang hinggap di bahunya.

"'Hanya' katamu? Dengar, kalau hanya surat it's ok, aku bias mengerti. Tapi kalau burung hantu sebanyak ini? Kau mau meledakkan rumah?"

"meledakkan rumah? Kita mau tinggal di mana?

"Phew. Damn. Shit!"

"kukira kau suka binatang Luna? Bagaimana dengan Testral, atau si tanduk kisut itu? Mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan burung hantu, apalagi kita wajib punya burung hantu."

"Yup! Tadinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau burung hantunya banyak dan mereka ingin membantuku memasak?"

"apa maksudmu?

"yah… mereka membantuku menghias sarapan dan bekal makan siangmu dengan cara mereka." Kata Mrs. Potter lalu berbalik melihat dapur yang dikerumuni segerombolan burung hantu. "yaitu dengan cara mengotori makanan dengan kotoran mereka! Apa kau lupa kalau binatang sering buang kotoran sembarangan? Inilah yang membuat rumah sering kotor!"

"APA!" kata Harry baru sadar apa yang didengarnya itu. "aku bisa menerima mereka di sini atas nama penggemarku. TAPI,, aku tidak bias terima kalau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan makananku!(Plok!Plok!Plok!)"

"Kalau begitu berbuatlah sesuatu, honey!" bisik Mrs. Potter. Ia lega kini suaminya mau turun tangan mengusir semua burung hantu.

Harry lalu berjalan dengan tegas menuju dapur. Akan tetapi, bukannya mengusir, dia malah pergi mengambil kantung plastic dan mengungsikan makanannya ke dalam situ.

"Nah, bereskan?" kata Harry lega.

GUBRAKKKKK! Mrs. Potter serasa ingin terjun bebas dari menara Hogwart ke lapangan quidditch. Ini sangat menjengkelkan! Tapi dia harus tenang menghadapi suaminya itu. Mrs. Potter menarik napas dalam-dalam…..dan keluar perlahan-lahan. Hufftttt…

"Honey, kau sangat pintar. Kau bias memikirkan ide yang begitu cemerlang. Padahal aku tidak sempat memikir sampai ke sana." Kata Mrs. Potter dengan manisnya, manis sekali, bahkan sangat manis.

"Thanks! Yah…. Tapi kalau aku tidak pintaraku pasti sudah kalah dari Voldemort itu. Iya kan?

"Oh,,, Yeah!"

"aaaha!"

PLAKKK! Mrs. Potter menghantam Harry.

"Hey! Apa masalahmu?"

"masalahnya adalah BURUNG HANTU INI SANGAT MENGGANGGU. KICAUANNYA, KEPAKAN SAYAPNYA, DAN TERLEBIH LAGI JUMLAHNYA! AKU TIDAK DAPAT MELAKUKAN AKTIVITASKU SEBAGAI IBU RUMAH TANGGA. RUMAH BERANTAKAN DAN SANGAT BAU. APAKAH KAU TIDAK MERASAKAN ITU?" teriak Mrs. Potter sementara Harry sibuk mencium bau burung hantu. "BELUM LAGI HEDWIG DIGANDRUNGI SAMA BURUNG-BURUNG YANG LAIN. DASAR BURUNG BANCI. APA KAU TEGA MELIHATNYA SUSAH BERNAPAS GARA-GARA DIKERUBUTI?"

"hey! Apa kau mengatai Hedwig banci?"

"YA! KENAPA?"

"Hedwig burung jantan, ok?"

"IA BURUNG JANTAN BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI BETINA, KAN? APALAGI KALAU BUKAN BANCI. APA KAU SUDAH MENGERTI?"

"apa?"

"BENTUK FISIKNYA ITU SEPERTI BETINA. SEHINGGA BANYAK BURUNG JANTAN YANG TERPESONA MELIHATNYA. TERNYATA, SELAIN BANCI DIA JUGA TERNYATA HOMOSEKSUAL."

"burung jantan gandrungi jantan. Hmmm…. Homoseksual, ya?" kata Harry berpikir. "APA? BURUNGKU HOMO? TIDAKKKK!"

"ya, para burung hantu itu tidak pulang sebab mereka terpesona melihat Hedwig yang begitu cantik. Kau mengerti kan sekarang? Huffftt…." Kata Mrs. Potter sangat lelah.

"Jadi kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

"suruh mereka pulang dengan bahasa burung mu."

"Okay!"

Ketika Harry berbalik hendak menyuruh para burung hantu itu pulang, matanya langsung tertuju pada burung betina berwarna kecokelatan yang barusan datang. Suasana hening. Tak ada satupun burung hantu yang ribut. Rupanya mereka dari tadi menonton perkelahian antara Luna dan Harry. Sementara burung hantu kecokelatan itu hinggap di tangan Harry dan menaruh surat yang bertanda Laskar Dumbledore. _Ginny_, batin Harry.

Kemudian satu burung pung mulai berkicau.

"Apa yang dia katakana Harry?" Tanya Mrs. Potter.

"SPOON PENERJEMAH!" kata Harry. "makan ini. Nanti kau akan mengerti bahasanya."

"dari mana kau dapatkan benda ini?"

"dari kantung Doraemon! Sebulan lalu Nobita tersesat, lalu kutolong dia ke Jepang. Atas rasa terima kasihnya dia memberikanku kantung doraemon."

"Wow!"

Ternyata yang dikatan burung adalah mereka meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya menggandrungi Hedwig yang ternyata jantan. Mereka juga akan mengontrol surat yang akan dikirim majikannya pada Harry agar Mrs. Potter tidak terlalu ribet mengurusi surat Laskar Dumbledore.

"Aku CAPEK!" kata Mrs. Potter lalu pingsan yang disusul Hedwig. Peristiwa ini terlalu berat untuk dapat dilalui.

This is Impossible! Batin Mrs. Potter.


End file.
